


This, Only Time Will Tell

by Linderosse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little angst, Canon Compliant, Fixed Verse, Gen, Iambic Tetrameter, Iambic Trimeter, Implied Crimson Flower Spoilers, Mostly Character Introspection, Poetry, The Black Eagles students are wonderful and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linderosse/pseuds/Linderosse
Summary: All eight set out to forge a pathAnd into darkness fellThey’ll face the world’s relentless wrathAs tides of fortune swell(Who lives? Who dies? Who gets to choose?This, only time will tell)One verse for each student in the Black Eagles house, written in the same meter as the stanza above.This is terrible poetry, please don’t actually read this.
Kudos: 21





	This, Only Time Will Tell

A crown of flames on pale white hair  
A heart of armored steel  
Her blood defiled; a system fair  
She dreams to render real  
(Once Edelgard has conquered all,  
The church of lies will kneel)

The sharpest mind, a warlock's soul  
Beware his dark domain  
To bring about his lady’s goal  
Is Hubert’s truest aim  
(And if in shadows, evil grows,  
He’ll cleanse the world with flame)

A noble knight is Ferdinand  
Exemplary of pride  
With lance in hand he’ll save his land  
So forth to battle, ride!  
(And if you’ve only common blood...  
He’d still stand by your side)

The songstress famed for stunning voice  
A mage in dancer’s veil  
To fight is Dorothea’s choice  
Ascend like rising scales  
(When war is gone she will rejoice,  
Yet now, she will not fail)

A princess from a foreign shore  
Though hunting is her trade  
Her words are mixed but heart is pure  
And skilled is Petra’s blade  
(Her island nation she’ll restore  
Once here, her future’s made.)

When Caspar fights, he'll follow through   
To deal the final blow  
His strength and justice, warm and true  
Will surely fell his foe  
(Though once the storms of war have calmed,  
To distant lands he’ll go.)

He’s quick of wit but lacking might  
His research skills run deep  
He’ll stay away from violent fights,  
His sanity to keep  
(His friends rely on Linhardt’s light,  
Though he’d much rather sleep.)

An archer scared of trauma past  
Thus in her room she’ll hide  
With her team’s help, she’ll leave at last  
To face the world outside  
(They’re Bernadetta’s closest friends;  
In them she can confide.)

All eight set out to forge a path  
And into darkness fell  
They’ll face the world’s relentless wrath  
As tides of fortune swell  
(Who lives? Who dies? Who gets to choose?  
This, only time will tell.)

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is composed of alternating lines of Iambic Tetrameter and Iambic Trimeter, with an ABABCB rhyming scheme.


End file.
